toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 02
"Distance Between the Two" (二人の距離, Futari no Kyori) is the second episode of ''Toji no Miko'', released on January 12, 2018. The episode was written by Tatsuya Takahashi and directed by Tomoe Makino, with storyboards by Hidetoshi Namura and animation direction by Takahiro Mizuno. The attack on the head of the Origami family sent shockwaves on the day of the decisive match of the National Swordsmanship Tournament. On the run, Kanami and Hiyori spend their time together, bound by the circumstances that revolve around Hiyori's grudge against Yukari Origami. Synopsis After the incident involving Kanami Etou and Hiyori Juujou in an attack during the National Swordsmanship Tournament, Yukari Origami contacted Heijou Institute and Minoseki Academy for an explanation. Meanwhile, Kanami and Hiyori took a rest on the nearby Yasaka Daijin Shrine after running away from the Origami Mansion. In order to shake off Kanami with the intention of becoming a sole fugitive, Hiyori decided to finish the deciding match that was interrupted previously. However, Kanami remained concerned of Hiyori and refused to leave Hiyori's side. Eventually, Hiyori gave up on pushing away Kanami and allowed her to join the escape from their pursuers. In the headquarters of the Special Sword Administration Bureau, Kanami's friend Mai Yanase underwent interrogation from Maki Shidou, one of the elite guards under Yukari. However, like with fellow elite guard Suzuka's interrogation with Sanae Iwakura, Maki concluded that Mai had no knowledge about the actions of either Kanami or Hiyori. Although Maki wondered about Yukari's decision to not eliminate either of the two threats when the attack happened, Suzuka trusted Yukari's judgment and instead patiently waited for any explanation from Yukari herself. Kanami and Hiyori managed to hitch a ride along the highway to Kanazawa. As Hiyori assessed their resources, Kanami found an analog spectrum meter, an antiquated compass-like tool to detect the presence of Noro by using a small piece of Noro. Kanami was then reminded of her mother, who was also a Toji. The two would later reach Eastern Tokyo. After disembarking, they used Hiyori's money to buy disguises for their uniform and okatana and they spent the night on a nearby inn. Mai would later receive a call from Kanami from a public payphone, assuring of her safety. Then, Kanami returned to the inn with dinner for her and Hiyori. There, Kanami would fondly recollect Hiyori's display of skills during the tournament. At Yukari's request, the principals of Heijou Institute and Minoseki Academy flew by helicopter to the Special Sword Administration Bureau headquarters. After a few questions on any possible whereabouts of Kanami and Hiyori, the discussion was moved to the okatana used by the two, Chidori and Kogarasumaru. The two principals were later asked to stay within the headquarters while Yukari gave orders to find Kanami and Hiyori. There, the two principals found Mai, who asked for permission to find the two fugitives herself. After being allowed to do so, Mai would use her connections to track down Kanami's location. Later into the night, Hiyori ended up commenting about Kanami's lack of interest about the attack against Yukari Origami. Kanami, however, knew that Hiyori would find it difficult to tell the whole story and decided to give her time to tell everything. Then, the next day, after a sudden dream about her departed mother, Hiyori woke up early and, just in time, made an escape with Kanami before Mai could track them down. Hiyori then decided to spend the Sunday in a crowded place to delude their pursuers, only to be shocked when Kanami picked a shopping district as their next hiding place. Afterwards, as Hiyori ponders on the next place to stay in for the day, her analog spectrum meter picked up the presence of a nearby Aradama. However, despite their duties as Toji, Hiyori decided to leave the creature to the Toji assigned in the area, a decision that Kanami refuses to comply with. Hiyori eventually gave in to Kanami's decision, and they defeat the Aradama together, only to be found by Mai, who also responded to the presence of the Aradama. Hiyori and Mai prepare to fight each other, with Mai having been presented the offer for a lighter punishment for Kanami's actions in exchange for bringing Hiyori to the Origami family. A short fight broke out between the two, only to be interrupted by Kanami, who revealed that she saw something unusual in Yukari during Hiyori's attack—the presence of two more swords that Yukari "summoned" to parry Hiyori's attack, as well as the presence of "a great Aradama" in Yukari. The idea that the entire administrative structure of the Toji was controlled by an Aradama came as a shock to Mai, but she decided to support Kanami's judgment. Mai decided to set the two girls free, and Kanami and Hiyori spent the night under the climbing dome in a nearby playground. Despite this, Kanami was happy with a bag of Mai's handmade cookies she received before parting ways with Mai. Characters * Yukari Origami * Kanami Etou * Hiyori Juujou * Mai Yanase * Maki Shidou * Sanae Iwakura * Suzuka Konohana * Ellen Kohagura * Kaoru Mashiko New Characters * Ema Hashima * Iroha Gojou Trivia * Hiyori and Kanami bought their parkas and guitar cases within the Harajuku area where they spent time enjoying themselves while in hiding, with Hiyori paying for everything. Someday, Kanami will eventually return the money... she has to. (Source) * The disaster prevention radio alert heard during Kanami's call to Mai is based on the alert heard over Taitou Ward. Shibata, the butler of the Yanase family, was the one who tipped Mai on Kanami's location, showing his capabilities as a butler. (Source) * Mai was accompanied by police detectives during the time she was searching for Kanami and Hiyori. (Source) Trailers 未放送予告動画とじよこ！第2話「二人の距離」（おもてVer.）|"Omote" version TVアニメ『刀使ノ巫女』未放送予告動画とじよこ！第2話「二人の距離」(うらVer.)|"Ura" version Category:Episodes